


Once Upon a Spilled Cup of Coffee

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awkwardness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen has a rough day.ORJensen and Jared meet.
Series: Mated [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Once Upon a Spilled Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> The meeting of Jared and Jensen. (Their interaction is very brief!)
> 
> I had a hard day yesterday, stress and anxiety tried to take me down. So right now I'm struggling with the fluffy stuff. I've got a few more works in progress for our lovely couple but it may be a while before I post them.

“_ MOTHERF-- RENCHFRY! _” 

The tall alpha hastens forward with his now empty coffee cup and an apology laden with lots of frantic hand gestures, “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you and I’m late for work and--” 

Jensen holds his drenched t-shirt away from his skin to hopefully avoid getting seriously burned. He’s suddenly glad he opted to wear his contacts today because, at this point, his glasses most likely would’ve been smashed. Just when the omega is certain it couldn’t get worse, the guy looks at his watch and curses before slowly backing away. 

Incredulous that the stranger is just going to leave him in the middle of the sidewalk wearing his coffee, Jensen spreads his arms and scoffs, “Where are you going?” 

The guy grabs his bag off the concrete and pushes a hand through his unruly hair, “I’m sorry, really. I’m late and--” he glances at his watch again and curses, “Shit! I- I have to go… I’m sorry.” He waves awkwardly as he rushes down the street leaving the omega staring after him in disbelief. 

Jensen drops his head to his chest and scowls at his soiled tee-shirt. He sighs heavily and hefts his bag on his shoulder. During the walk up to the rec center, the omega mutters to himself about an asinine, rude alpha with no regard for personal space. 

“Thank God! Jensen, you’re late! I was starting to worry you weren’t going to show for your first--” Margie breaks off suddenly when Jensen walks past her into the Staff Only area of the center.

He grimaces at his reflection in the cracked mirror and quickly pulls his wet shirt off, dropping it onto the concrete floor and then digging in his duffle for another shirt. The only other one he can find is a tank top that is two sizes too small thanks to a laundry mishap a few days ago. Thankfully, he also unearths a hoodie he can wear. Once he’s dressed, Jensen walks back out to face his boss. 

“Sorry ‘bout the late start, Margie. What time do they get here?” 

Margie raises her head from the pile of papers lying on the desk and arches an eyebrow at the omega, “Jensen. Look, I know that you’ve had a hard time and some days are harder than others, but I need you to be here on time. You told me that you could handle a solo class… if you can’t--” 

“I can. I’m ready, really. I promise. I want to do this, Margie. I _ need _ to. Please.” Four months ago he would have never begged, wouldn’t have needed to… _ Stop it, Jensen. Just breathe. You’ve got this. _

“... so I’ll need you to show them the ropes. A little refresher course will ease them and you into the new set-up. If you have any problems, John will be there for the first few sessions. Not instructing, just observing, making sure everything works out.” 

“Right. Sounds good. So, uh, what time does it start?” 

Margie sighs, “Were you even listening to a word I just said?” Jensen drops his eyes to the floor. “The kids should be here around eleven. Until then, you can either help out in the senior center or just hang out. Maddie brought the donuts in the breakroom.” The omega nods and turns to leave but she calls out to him, “Jensen!” 

“Yeah?” 

The young woman walks around the counter so she’s in front of him, “I know you’re looking forward to the solo classes, but I just want you to know, even if it doesn’t work out, you’re welcome to stay.” 

Jensen offers a sad smile, “Thanks. I, uh, appreciate it… really.” Margie nods satisfied that she offered him at least a little comfort and returns to her desk chair. 

The break room is dull and drab, the chairs and tables are at least twenty years old and the brick walls litter the linoleum floor with dust when it storms too hard, but Jensen is grateful for the silence. He grabs a chocolate cake donut and then sits at the table in the corner. His heart is racing and his palms are sweaty, the nerves kicking in. One hand on each side of the napkin his donut sits on, he just stares at the sweet treat, trying to convince himself to take a bite.

After a few moments, he rises and crosses the room to the coffee pot. It’s nothing fancy, just a simple pot with two bowls of sugar and creamer. He opts for plain black and carries the cup over to the table. He sets it at the corner of the napkin and then adjusts it so the logo isn’t facing him. He lifts the cup up to take a sip and his hand shakes so hard he has to put it back down. He fumbles for his pocket and pulls out his phone. His vision blurs just as he presses three on speed dial. 

“...’ lo?” Jensen almost cries when he hears his sister’s sleepy voice.

“M--Mack…” 

“_ Jay? _” 

“I… I can’t do this…” His breath catches and he rests his head on his hand. 

“Hey, talk to me. What’s going on?” 

“It was stupid to think I could do this! I can’t do this! What on earth convinced me that I would be okay to do this? I still can’t even get in a car without freaking out and now I’m supposed to teach these kids how to play…” 

“Jay. You love baseball. You always have and you always will. Just because you can’t play anymore doesn’t mean you can’t be involved with it. You were so excited when she offered you the kids’ class two weeks ago.” 

Jensen swallows hard and takes a staggered breath, “I can’t stop thinking about it… that night-- the ac-- cident-- Mack, I can’t--” 

“Jay, breathe. Just breathe. You’re going to be okay.” 

“I-- can’t--” his chest aches as he struggles for breath. He grips the edge of the table with his free hand then releases it so he can clutch his spasming chest. 

“Jensen. Listen to me. You need to breathe.” 

“I--CAN’T--” Panic races through him and he pushes the chair back from the table, upending the cup of coffee. His mouth is so dry that when he finally sucks in a desperate breath, the cold air makes him cough. He stumbles towards the trash can near the window and latches onto the rim. His stomach clenches with the force of his hyperventilation and he gags spitting bile into the bin. 

“Jay…” the omega forgot about his sister so when he hears her speak, it startles him and he steps back too suddenly. His feet tangle and he falls onto his ass. His body is exhausted, still failing to manage a deep breath, shaking, tense all over. Tears slide down his face and he curls around himself, clutching the phone against his knees. There’s a shuffling sound on the phone and then he hears a different voice call his name

“Jensen, honey, are you there?” 

He raises the phone back to his ear, “Ma-- Mama?”

“Oh, baby… I’m right here.” 

“I’m s--sorry mama, I thought I could do this, but I-- _ I can’t. _”

“It’s okay, baby. You don’t have to. Okay? Your dad’s on his way to get you. Just stay on with me until he gets there. It’s okay, Jay. You don’t have to do this today.” 

When Alan arrives at the center, he finds his son in the locker room. The omega is sitting on the floor with his knees up. His head is down, but Alan knows Jensen can hear him. The man stands and grabs his duffle then follows Alan out to the truck. He doesn’t say a word as he gets in and buckles his seatbelt. Alan pulls out into the morning traffic and heads back home, Jensen remains facing towards the window with his arms crossed over his chest. 

After they pull into the driveway of his parent's new house, Jensen gets out and walks inside. Alan watches with Donna as their son deposits his bag on the floor and toes off his shoes before climbing the stairs and shutting himself in the bathroom. They hear the shower turn on and breathe a sigh of relief. 

Margie calls twice while Jensen is in the shower. Once to make sure he’s okay and then again to assure him he still has a job. He doesn’t call her back. He flops on his bed and pulls up the pictures on his phone. He tucks one arm beneath his head and flips through the images of his old teammates. At practice. At the bar. During family gatherings and celebrations. They used to be the other thing that mattered to him. His pitching career became his life. And now… 

Jensen rolls over and buries his cheek in the pillow. He closes his eyes and gives in to the heavy feeling settling over his exhausted body. When he dreams, he sees a pair of concerned hazel eyes in the face of a clumsy alpha. 


End file.
